Whatsername, What's wrong?
by Lizsername
Summary: Before Johnny, Before Jimmy, Before anyone, Whatsername lived a hard life. She has grown up and gone tough from the city. But has her heart?


Whatsername, what's wrong?

**A/N: Hey guys, I haven't written in a while. So, I read a St Jimmy fic that just gave a back-story on him. So, I thought of doing it with Whatsername. It's just a one shot quick one.**

I never showed that I was pretty and all you can do is bang me. I never thought I was pretty. I grew up in the city, far away from Jingle town. Jingletown, where my father lives. See when I was younger, my mother got divorced. I'm the only girl in the family; so of course, I know how to beat up.

I'm yet sensitive. I never really had a boyfriend. I grew up being the bully one, not the bully. Even though my 7 brothers would hurt them, it didn't change anything. It was only because I was different. I thought you noticed that…

Being in my adult age, I still live in the city. I deal with assholes like St Jimmy, a drugger, rapper, sexually active, wino and everything else you can think of that. I finally found him, though. That's what I thought, though.

It was his 1st day in the city. He showed up with a friend. They were from the city where I never been to, jingle town. You see, even though my father lived there, I never saw him. My mother used to lie, saying he was dead. That was until I found the truth and when I also left my family.

He walked eagerly around town. He was then found above my apartment building, singing that song to me. A song that never leaves my heart but left my brain with rage. I finally found out his name. He was Johnny, but liked to be called Jesus of Suburbia. He never learned mine, though.

The story with my name, Whatsername, is a long one. I never liked my name Rebecca (**A/N: the only reason I used that one was cuz of the actress who played her since she named that. Makes it easier for the obsessed idiots) **since it was really named after my father's mother. So, even when I was 5, I was called Whatsername. No one ever learned my name. My family even called me Whatsername. It was only "Whatsername, date me" or "Whatsername; get a life" it was never "Whatsername, what's wrong?"

Johnny wasn't like that, too. One night, he ran up to my window and kissed me. I trusted him after that. I dare to give him my heart. Now, you should be saying, "God, Whatsername, you are such an American Idiot."

You are starting to become right. He fell into Jimmy's trap. He got into drugs and then, got me into them. We went to a club. But even before that, I lost my virginity with him. He was drugged up. Now, you can be saying "Whatsername, you go girl!"

You better be joking? He didn't really feel love in that, but what did I know? The next day, he told me to get ready. We went to a club. That's when I broke a commit I never wanted to break. Johnny shot me up with drugs. Jimmy was right near us, smiling. I climb in bed with him one more time. "Oh, Whatsername, you're a slut" is what you're saying right?

Think again, that day, he threaten to kill me. After I chased him around the house, he threatens himself. I finally try to knock some sense into him, but Jimmy was still in his mind. He broke up with me. "Oh, Whatsername, you poor girl…"

Nope, I took it back. I was the stronger one. I was the one who was not gonna be heart broken. I told him he was his mother's love and father's rage. I told him he was not the Jesus and Jimmy isn't real. "Whatsername, you are so mean!" or you can also say "Whatsername, you are strong."

Either way, my heart is still broken. Johnny was the 1st I trusted. The heart is still not healing, and it's been years. He never comes back to the city. It's as if I scared him. Maybe, it's cuz of Jimmy. "Oh no, Whatsername, it's your fault."

Yep, every moment of my life is my fault. Every day I cry because I miss him. Every hour I wish he was near me. Every minute I wish I felt his lips. The question of dating or hating still comes around, but the question "Whatsername, what's wrong?" Well, that's still unanswered

**A/N: One day to do a short one shot. Hope you guys like it. Review please. S **


End file.
